


Hiccup/Astrid: Sated Kiss

by evilwriter37



Series: Kissing Ficlets [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Astrid has been wanting to kiss Hiccup all day, and she finally gets the chance.





	Hiccup/Astrid: Sated Kiss

Astrid sat with Hiccup, staring out at the stars. They’d found a cliff on Dragon’s Edge that was perfect for stargazing, especially after a flight together. She rested her hand on the ground, her fingers brushing his. Then he was intertwining his fingers with hers, and the touch made her look at him, wonder if he was looking at her. His eyes were instead focused ahead, on the stars.

“They’re really beautiful tonight,” Hiccup said. He looked lost in them, his features relaxed, and it made him look beautiful. Hiccup was handsome, but even more so when he wasn’t under stress, when he was relaxed and happy. Astrid looked to his mouth. His lips were formed into a lazy smile.

“Yeah.” Though she agreed, she couldn’t draw her eyes away from him. She wanted to kiss him, badly, but he wasn’t looking at her at all. When Hiccup got focused on something, it was hard to draw his attention away.

Time passed, and finally Hiccup realized that Astrid was staring at him. He looked at her, cocking his eyebrows, smiling wider.

“What is it?”

Astrid brushed her free hand over his face, moving into him so that their shoulders were touching.

“You’re really handsome,” she told him.

The moonlight let Astrid see red bloom in Hiccup’s cheeks.

“Oh, ah, thank you.”

She moved closer, noses almost touching, breath mingling in their shared space.

“And I want to kiss you,” she said.

“Do you?”

“Yes.”

She moved in, lips touching his, and she nearly sighed at the kiss. This was what she’d wanted for the past few hours, his lips soft against hers, and now she was getting it.

Mouths opened, moved together, and now Astrid let her sigh escape. The kiss deepened. It was slow and passionate, longing. Astrid climbed into Hiccup’s lap, took him by the back of the head, loving his soft hair under her fingers. She was feeling sated, was about to be sated some more. She gently pushed him down into the grass, and he smiled against her.


End file.
